


Forever from Where you are

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (doesn't work out so well), (not really though), Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Operation: Distract Sami, Pining, Swearing, joe is not impressed with anyone's shit, mentions of Kevin Steen, mentions of Pierre Carl Ouellet, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, poorly crafted excuses to go see your ex, post stealth break-up, stealth angst, stealth romance, they started THAT shit early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Distractions are hard to come by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm surprised I got this out this week. I'm so tired. The chaos was a little overwhelming. On top of the irl bullshit, I also HAD to scrounge around to find time to watch Wrestle Kingdom (listen, it was IMPORTANT, okay?) so I'm so wiped out right now. I just want to go sleep for like eighteen hours.
> 
> Enough bawling. As I promised, there is a new friend in this one, that will probably pop up from time to time in the future, much to his own annoyance I'm sure.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ^.^

Sami winces as he pulls his shirt down over his head, cringing as he flexes his arms, the skin between his shoulder blades feeling raw and tender, even when he's not directly touching it. Hoping it will hurt less if he just gets it over with, he jerks his shirt down, gritting his teeth as his back pops uncomfortably at the action.

-is there a masseuse in the house?-

Sami chuckles weakly at his own poor joke, a fact that is extra sad given that there is no one around him to actually appreciate the depths of his narcissism.

“I crack myself up at least, if no one else." He says softly, to the empty locker room, settling his shirt and tugging the hem down gently, flinching as the fabric drags over his bruises.

-isn't this fun?-

Turning, Sami examines himself in the grimy mirror hanging precariously from the inner panel of one of the dilapidated lockers. The door hangs open, the hinges long rusted or broken and he can just make out his smoggy reflection.

“Well," He muses out loud, wrinkling his nose at the blacks and blues that are only just starting to fade, “At least I know I have looked worse."

-vain-

“Only a little." Sami agrees, reaching over and folding his sweat-damp tights, squishing them down in his bag.

-pain killers?-

Sami perks up a bit, vaguely hopeful, before rooting around in his bag. He rummages through his things, wracking his brain to try and remember if he had bought any in the last few months.

Been a while since-

Sami flinches, hands stilling before he makes up his mind. He shoves the rest of his things back in the bag hastily. Closing the zipper with far more authority than necessary, he slings the bag over his shoulder, trying not to cringe away from his own actions as the heavy object comes into contact with his sore back.

-ow-

Doesn't matter.

Sami pauses at the door to the tiny, secluded locker room, peering owlishly down the hall.

 _Maybe_ -

-bad idea-

But-

- _seriously_ -

- **bad idea** -

I could-

-no, you **_can't_** -

 **Want** -

- _I know_ -

Sami shakes his head, trying to ward off the negative thoughts.

Ridiculous.

He needs pain killers.

Surely **_he_ ** would have some.

Sami could **_ask_**.

The worst that would happen was **_he_ ** would say no.

And then Sami would go ask someone else.

-why don't you just go ask someone else _first_ -

 ** _He_ ** is just as fine to ask as anyone else-

-no **_he_ ** isn't. go ask someone else. go ask **anyone** else-

Why?

-because **_he_ ** won't give _you_ **anything**. all he does is **_take_** -

Sami breaths in, staring down the hall, indecision pulling him in two different directions at once.

- _bad idea_ -

Sami lets out the breath and strides down the hallway, taking a hard left at the intersection, then another left swiftly after that one.

-idiot-

“Yeah,” Sami agrees, feeling a warmth rise in his chest against his will as he approaches the door at the end of the hall.

Before he can reach his destination, however, a loud, crashing thump of some sort echoes from somewhere behind him. Sami turns, trying to pinpoint the sound, squinting down the hallway the way he came, straining his ears against the general white noise of the backstage area to try and make out where the sound originated from, though he is pretty sure it’s coming from the next hall over.

Maybe.

-what **else** could go wrong-

The distant sounds of angry shouting invade Sami's ears right on cue and he swears out loud, wishing he would learn to stop jinxing himself like that.

He feels pulled in the direction of the sound and he makes an aborted move to stagger down the hallway. The shouts get louder for a minute and then quiet, before picking up in volume once more. Sami blinks, thoroughly confused by the odd acoustics of the apparent argument taking place somewhere in the building.

Sami wonders why one of the voices sounds like Pierre-

-and the **_other_ ** one sounds kind of like-

Sami turns toward the sound of the shouting, curious despite himself. He feels strangely compelled to go and intervene, even though he knows Pierre wouldn’t thank him for the interruption.

-should maybe go get Franky?-

Sami shakes the thought off, taking a slow step down the hall toward the yelling. He tilts his head, squinting in concentration as he tries to parse out the words being said. The voices are so muffled. They are also quieter now, just little bursts of noise. Sami is pretty certain that one of the voices is Pierre, but he can’t quite make out the other one.

-why would-

Sami’s pretty sure that that voice is-

“Hey Sami, where the fuck are you going?”

Sami turns, startled. He reaches out on instinct, catching one handful of grimy tank top and another of unruly blond hair. Beef skids to a stop, their bodies smashing together hard enough to make Sami wince as he rocks backwards, jamming a sore shoulder into the nearby doorway to keep them from ending up in a heap on the floor.

-on _earth_ -

Beef flinches and flails his arms wildly, barely missing smacking Sami in the face several times.

“Ow ow ow! Let go of the goods, man!"

Sami lets out an annoyed huff, obliging Beef, releasing his shaky grip on the other man.

Beef tumbles unceremoniously to the floor. Sami plants his hands on his hips and watches his friend moan dramatically and clutch at his head.

“That's what you get for running into me and then complaining when I save you from slamming face-first into a wall like the careless jerk you are."

“Guh! I thought you loved me Sami! How could you betray me this way!" Beef whines loudly, rolling around on the floor, griping his mid-section now.

Sami takes one hand off his hip to run it exasperatedly through his hair, shaking his head at the wall to his right.

“You understand me. You're good company, you are smarter than him," Sami indicates Beef, who is still laying on the floor, “And, to top it all off, you're a great philosopher." He says with a flourish, taking his hand out of his hair to gesture grandly before patting the peeling drywall fondly.

Beef sits up finally, making a very unflattering face at Sami.

“Oh, I see how it is. That's just fucking rude."

Sami shrugs, pushing himself off the wall and cramming his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts, giving Beef a cheeky grin.

“Don't be mad. It's not really a fair completion to be honest. I should give you someone you actually have a chance against." Sami says brightly.

Beef makes a vaguely distressed noise and levers himself up into a standing position, getting up in Sami's space and jabbing an outraged finger into Sami's chest.

“You are such a jackass! You know sometimes I wonder why I let you hang out with-"

“Friends! Let us not fight over such trivial nonsense!"

Sami rears back in surprise at the sudden appearance of Franky, the other man immediately surging up right in Sami’s face. Franky has a big, somewhat strained grin plastered on his face. Beef squawks loudly as he is shoved unceremoniously through the open doorway next to Sami. Sami blinks at the ensuing crash and strains his head to peer around the door way, but Franky grabs him by the chin, forcing his attention back to the large man.

Sami halts in his uncertain movements, staring blankly at Franky before returning his unsteady smile with a hesitant one of his own.

“Franky! I was looking for you earlier. I wanted to see how your shoulder was doing? Also how was that play you and Pierre went to last night?”

-what?-

“Oh Sami, let me tell you of the glorious time I have had today-”

-that doesn't even answer any of the inane questions-

More importantly, what the hell black hole did Beef fall into and just who is doing all that yelling down the hall?

-one track mind-

Well, I-

“-glorious times abound for all! And just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, the rolling pin-"

Sami feels a pang of regret. He really doesn’t spend enough time with Franky. Or anyone really. Sami misses them all so dearly, which doesn’t make any sense, since they’ve been right here the whole time.

- **make** more time for them then-

Sami shakes his head and tries to concentrate on the words coming out of Franky’s mouth. Really though, Sami is just content to listen to Franky talk, even if the man tells the worst stories with the least amount of context.

Still, Sami enjoys the time well spent.

- ** _better than_** -

Sami shakes the thought off and after a moment of determinedly focusing on Franky's prattling, the weird moment passes just like that, gone in an instant. Franky throws an arm over Sami’s shoulders and starts to lead him down the hall, away form the voices. They fade quickly as Sami and Franky move through the building and Sami feels inexplicably lost for a moment.

- _wait_ -

“Glad you are having a good time Franky.” Sami says, reaching around Franky, the other man’s girth making it a challenge. Sami settles for resting his hand on Franky’s back, snuggling into the touch with a sigh.

Franky smiles brightly down at him and pulls him in tighter.

Sami should tell Franky that he is borderline crushing him.

Sami should tell Franky that Franky is  _really_ hurting Sami's bruises.

-not going to do either of those things, are you?-

...nope.

“I should come get hugs more often.” Sami mutters into the fabric of Franky’s shirt instead, sighing at the gentle warmth flooding him at the precious contact.

Franky chuckles and loosens his grip a little, reaching up with his other hand to ruffle Sami’s hair affectionately.

“That is very rude little one. Only using me for my hugging prowess."

Sami giggles at the exaggerated hurt look Frank gives him, earning an even more exaggerated pout.

“But your hugs are so amazing. You can't blame me for wanting all of them."

Franky sniffs, looking up and away, steering them swiftly down a hallway as distant crashing sounds briefly catch Sami's attention.

Sami makes a snap decision to let it go for now.

-for now?-

“I am very offended. I thought what we had was special. Turns out you only want me for my hugs." Franky says, trying for miffed and failing rather spectacularly, mostly due to the laughter in his voice.

“Well, I'll never love you for your story telling abilities so be grateful you have at least one trait I find appealing in some way enough too grace you with my magnificent presence." Sami says dryly, raising a challenging eyebrow at Franky and trying to ignore the fact that he is being lead down a corridor he doesn’t recognize toward a part of the building he's never been to.

Franky lets out a long, gravely whine, pulling open a faded green door and ushering Sami through, leaving it open as he shuffles the two of them into the room.

“My story telling skills are unmatched, I'll have you know! How dare you besmirch my name like this! I am so outraged that I'm going to immediately vacate the premises and leave you stranded in this unfamiliar part of this venue!"

Sami plops down in the chair that Franky backs him into, trying not to press his sore back into the seat too much. He watches Franky march across the room, flinging the door open melodramatically before exiting the room in true Franky fashion.

-one-

Such a grand display.

-two-

Feel like I should be taking notes?

-probably. thre-

Right on cue, the door opens back up and Franky pokes his head back in, a conspiratorial smile on his face.

“Just try to behave, okay?" Franky's smiles goes slightly apologetic and he shoots Sami a decidedly mournful look, “I'll be back to get you in an hour to drive you back to Beef's, okay?."

Sami finds it hard to articulate anything at that particular moment, so he just raises a hand in farewell, smiling softly. Franky winks exaggeratedly at him before closing the door, leaving Sami alone with his thoughts once more.

-why didn’t you just tell him the truth?-

Sami fusses with the strap of his bag, running the pads of his thumbs over the rough textured material.

I-

“Why are you in here?”

Sami jerks his head up at the gruff voice, cheeks heating as he realizes whose room he got shoved in to.

“Uh. Sorry. I think Franky couldn’t figure out where else to stash me on such short notice maybe?” Sami stammers, reaching a hand up to give the man standing in the doorway a little halfhearted wave.

Joe doesn’t return the nervous gesture, he just stands there, still as a statue and staring hard at Sami. Like he cane see right through him almost. Sami lets his hand fall limply back into his lap, flicking his eyes anxiously around the room as he waits for Joe to stop watching him like a hawk.

- _hunted_ -

Does he have to do that? It’s **very** disconcerting.

Finally, after several long moment, Joe slaps his palms loudly against the door frame, pushing himself halfway out the door, most of his body outside the room in the hallway. Sami blinks, increasingly confused as Joe turns, his searching gaze seeking something down the hall, staring at whatever it is for another long heartbeat.

-what in the **world** -

Weirdest day.

-it's really not-

Top ten at least.

- ** _possibly_** -

“Do you need me to leave?” Sami asks uncertainly, making an aborted move to stand before Joe’s piercing eyes snap back into the room and refocus on him.

Yet another tense moment passes, the silence hanging over the room harsh and oppressive. Sami fidgets under the intense scrutiny, forcing himself to meet Joe’s gaze this time in an effort to understand what is even _happening_.

Sami can make out little of the rapid flickers of thought passing Joe’s face. He sees irritation, that one is obvious and something that might be pity, though it is hard to tell.

-almost like-

Joe abruptly lets go of the doorjamb and takes a few long strides into the room, the squeaky door creaking it’s way closed behind him. Sami jerks back in his chair a bit in surprise before flashing Joe a nervous smile.

Joe seems entirely unimpressed with Sami’s cheer and meets his tentative enthusiasm with deadpan irritation.

“Whatever. It’s a free locker room. Do what you want.” He grumbles, stalking over to one of the rusty lockers and throwing it open.

Sami relaxes back in his chair at the annoyed assurance, kicking his feet into the air a bit as he slumps backwards.

“Thanks! I swear I won’t be a bother! I’m just gonna wait until- someone?- comes back for me.” Sami says, tilting his chair back on it’s rear legs, keeping balance with one foot and drawing sheep in the air with the other.

“As long as I don’t have to drive you anywhere, whatever.”

Sami chuckles at that, “That might have actually been the plan. Pawn me off on you so that they don’t have to put up with me.”

Joe looks up, handfuls of gear, leaning back around the locker door to give Sami a quizzical look.

“Some friends you have.”

Sami opens his mouth, a defense on his lips, before shrugging, giving Joe a wry smile.

“They’re not so bad. I know what I’m like.”

Joe snorts, burying himself back in the locker, his voice muffled when he speaks again.

“Seems to me like you have shit taste in friends."

-hey!-

Sami should correct him.

Sami should tell him... _something_.

Sami should **say _something_**.

 _Anything_.

-these **bruises _hurt_** -

“Sometimes.” Sami concedes instead, fiddling with the strap of his bag and letting his gaze wander over to the door.

- ** _forever_** -

**Author's Note:**

> Marc Le Grizzly's shows were always a blast. I would explain what that means, but it's not really that complicated. Marc was a wrestler in the glorious Canadian indies and every once and a while, he'd put on shows. They were always something else. Fuck, I'm getting all nostalgic now.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have a lot of time. Gotta go do boring adult stuff. Hope you had good holidays and if you don't celebrate anything, hope you had good days period!
> 
> Here's to 2017 being less shit than 2016 was o/


End file.
